Finding Balance
by jabshadow
Summary: Based on events after the defeat of Shen. The team is in a state of repair, recovering from the physical, and emotional, stresses of their last battle, and Po must also come to grips with what he has learned of his past. How long will it take for the team to fully recover? And will they recover before any new threats emerge?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kung Fu panda. Please rate and review. **

**Any OC's in the future I do own, however.**

The boat rocked side to side, propelled by the soft breeze carrying scents of gunpowder and spices. Gongmen City was alight with fireworks and music, with a brilliant sunset outlining its city scape.

Po stood atop the boat, arms dangling at his sides, head bowed.

He was tired. Oh so very tired.

The emotions were catching up to him now. At first, having achieved his inner peace had given him strength, meaning, a clear purpose. He was avenging the death of his family, and of his people. He was saving his friends from certain doom and destruction. He was fighting alongside the most bodaciously awesome group of kung fu warriors alive.

But now the reality of it all was setting in. His family, his people, his kind; they were all gone.

Shifu had advised that they all leave as soon as possible. They needed rest, and Master Ox and Croc had to show they were still the ones protecting the city, and the ones the people must listen to. Due to the Po's incredible skill, rumors had begun circling he was to rule almost immediately.

And none of the master, including Po wanted that.

Po was glad they hadn't stayed. His normal, awesome fun was majorly lacking at his point in time, and people would have noticed. He didn't want his ideal of being the almighty Dragon Warrior being ruined by his droopy mood.

He sighed and fell into a sitting position, rubbing his head with his hands. He wasn't used to all this emotion. At least not without a kitchen to raid.

Suddenly a peach fell into his lap. He looked down at it, startled. Looking up, he saw Tigress standing next to him, her arms crossed, looking back at the city.

"You looked hungry." She said simply when he looked up at her.

"Thanks, I think." He took a bite of the peach, then began digging out the pit. "Some party huh."

"Yeah. Seems those "weapons" also serve as great firework displays." Tigress silently dropped into a seated position. "And tomorrow, they'll probably act like nothing happened."

"Well, minus the raw rice and lack of any kind of metal." Po said sarcastically, finishing the peach off with a large bite. Tigress chuckled softly.

They sat together in silence until the city was gone from view, and even longer after. The longer it went on, the more at peace Po felt. He glanced at Tigress, and in the torch light emitting from the deck of their boat, saw that her eyes were watery.

"Tigress, are you ok?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head, as if to chase away a thought. "I'm fine Po, just some smoke in my eye." She looked away for several moments before looking back. "See? Better."

Po nodded, and faced forward again. After a few moments he sighed, looking up at the stars. "I'm sorry."

Tigress looked at him, eyes narrowed. "Sorry?"

"Yeah, you know, for not listening and going after Shen and getting blasted out a wall by a giant weapon."

Tigress glared at him, claws digging into the wood. "And all you have to say to me is sorry?"

Po nodded slowly, knowing it was the wrong answer but not knowing what else to do.

"Do you have any idea what you put us through? What you put ME through?" She hissed at him, keeping her voice low. "I watched you die, Po! I watched you taken from me when I was merely a paws reach from you!" Po could only stare in shock as she went on. "You left us alone Po. You left ME alone." She looked away, staring at her hands in her lap, clenching and unclenching. "Then you came back from the dead. You saved us, gave us hope." A tear fell from her eye. "I threw my body in front of that blast to save you. I almost died because I couldn't lose you, not a second time."

Po reached out and tried to take her hand in his, but she pulled away and stood.

"I was so weak Po, when you found me in the water. I could barely move. And all I could do was watch you leave me again. I thought I was going to have to watch you get blasted away from me again, just out of my reach."

She held herself and turned to face him. "And then you did something incredible. You saved us all. You killed Shen. It was so… so…" She waved her hands over her head in exasperation, searching for the right words. "Hardcore. But at the same to, you're so, well, you!" She began pacing, her voice rising. "How do you do it? How do you be so hardcore, but at the same time, so, not?"

Po stood up and looked at Tigress, who had stopped pacing at the edge of the boat and was staring into the water. "I'm not hardcore Tigress. I could never be hardcore. The only reason I had the strength to save you, was because I'm as emotional as I am." She grunted and refused to turn to him.

He sighed and walked to stand next to her. "I attained inner peace by accepting my past. That my family was dead, my people were dead, and that I am who I am." He looked at her. "I never, ever meant to leave you alone Tigress. My emotions blinded me, and I lost sight of what was truly important to me."

Tigress looked at him. "Don't you ever do that again. Or I'll be the one kicking you through a wall into a river." She suddenly found herself being hugged by the giant panda.

He arms instinctively pulled him tight, and she buried her head into his neck. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear. She sobbed once before pushing him away and jumping off the roof, disappearing into the sleeping cabin.

Po stood staring in the direction she had just disappeared. Sighing, fell backwards again, this time onto his back. Staring into the star filled sky, he smiled.

Sleep soon found itself onto everyone aboard except a certain red panda, who balanced atop the mast staff in hand, watching over his students.

**Again, I would very much like reviews and ratings on my work.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day found the group at a good sized fishing village. Po woke as they were docking, and saw that Tigress was already in the towns streets, making good time for the bath house.

He wouldn't have been able to catch up to her had he tried, as a crowd of villagers instantly surrounded the small ship, chanting his name and cheering. It took several handshakes, kisses on baby's heads, and hugs before the crowd was parted by master Shifu.

He seemed to have that effect on people now-a-days.

Tigress was out of sight by that time, causing Po to sigh in dismay. He had been hoping to talk with her after their conversation last night. She had left so distressed.

Shifu was suddenly in front of him, a list held up into Po's face. "Panda, I need you to do some shopping for me."

"Why me? Aren't you, like, the smart and wise Master." Po asked, taking the list and looking it over.

"Of course I am. But, we also have a limited budget, and, being the smart and wise master that I am, I figure the shop keepers may give a more generous discount to the Dragon Warrior." He tossed a bag of coins at Po. "Have fun. We leave in two hours."

When Po looked down from catching the bag, Shifu was gone. "I REALLY need him to teach me how to do that!"

After several futile moments of searching, he gave up trying to locate Shifu, and targeted the first item on his list. "Alright, time to enter, shopper mode!" Po dashed to the market, humming his own action music.

Tigress finally stopped moving when she was about a mile out of town. She leaned against a tree, panting, looking around her. What had started as a walk to get some alone time turned into a desperate run, though from what, she hadn't a clue.

She sat at the base of the tree looking around. There wasn't a sole to be seen.

She arranged herself into a rigid lotus position, closed her eyes, and tried to relax. Tried to gain back he calm.

"Now why would one be so emotionally distraught when she should be feeling nothing but joy at saving a city, her panda, and her friends?"

Tigress lunged up, entering a defensive stance. There, a mere foot in front of her, stood the seer. "Where did you come from!"

"An old seer has her tricks, and her secrets." She poked Tigress with her cane, pushing her back into a seated position against the tree. She looked her over with a wise eye before she continued. "And a young tigress has her hidden emotions. What is it that is bothering you?"

Tigress stared at the goat in awe, still trying to figure out how the seer had snuck up on her. Eventually she shook herself out of it and looked away. "There is nothing wrong." She stated simply.

"Ah, and is this why you ran from the panda last night? Because you ran out of things to say?" Tigress looked at her with wide eyes. _How did she know that?_

The seer's voice took on a soft, sensitive tone. "He apologizes to you, admits his care for you. Why do you push away the one person who would travel China to be with you, who would risk his life to save you. And above all, the only person you feel you can open up to."

Tigress stood and pushed past the seer, angered. "You don't know what you are talking about. He apologized to me. So what." She paced the road. "He probably meant it towards everyone, he was the one who got us caught anyway." She crossed her arms and looked off into the hills.

After a long, long pause she looked back at the seer. "Besides, what could he possibly see in me. I'm nothing but a kung fu machine." She sighed, looking down at her fists. "Trained since young, and done nothing but."

She wiped her eyes, blocking the tears. "My father was my master and my teacher, so in reality, no father at all. I had no friends. I had no one to talk to. Even my friends now view me as cold, hardcore." She straightened her back and growled. "I created and pushed myself to be the best master of my craft, and nothing more or less."

The seer nodded in agreement. "That you did. You are by far the most powerful and the most disciplined Kung Fu Master I have met. But your shell you worked to create is cracking, Tigress."

The seer tapped her cane thoughtfully. "And Po is the one chipping away at what you created. He sees you for who you truly are, the sensitive core you have built your shell around, and seems unwavering in his pursuit of you."

The seer was suddenly at her side, looking up at her. "Do not push him away. You have little, if hardly adequate, time before you will again be called to action. You must use that time to find your balance."

Tigress looked down and saw that the seer had placed a scroll in her hand. Opening it, she found it to be empty. "What are you talking about? How much time? And what is this?"

"A way for you to grow. It is your new journal." Tigress looked at her, a look of loss and confusion on her face. "Every night, or every chance you get, write your thoughts in this scroll. It will help you manage your emotions, keep track of your thoughts, and fondly remember memories. And possibly help you in the future in ways you may not understand now."

Before the tiger could object, or question, anything she had said, the seer was pushing her down the road to the village. "Now go, your Po is waiting to see you, and your boat is leaving soon."

Tigress turned to demand answers.

But the seer was gone.

**I wrote and rewrote this chapter several times. I find it incredibly difficult for me to keep to Tigress attitude without changing it too fast. She will change yes, but one of the things that bugs me is how quickly other writers have changed how she acts.**

**Anyway, here it is, sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy it!**

**Good reviews are welcome, any help with writing style or any input on how Tigress acts, either as it is accurate or a little off, please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am amazed at the amount of views I have gotten so far. I am honored. And to those that are following me and have left me reviews, I thank you as well. I did not come into this site expecting any followers at all for a very long time, and I have many many story ideas in my head that I hope you will enjoy as time goes on.**

**This chapter I found myself writing, erasing, and writing again. I just want to make it as perfect as possible. And writers block hit me for a little bit too. **

**Regardless, here is chapter rate, review, grade, be grammar nazi's, share ideas, the whole skadoosh.**

Po walked from stand to stand, looking over the goods, humming his action music to himself. The list of goods was easy enough to get. Food mostly.

He looked over it again as he walked into a shop. He needed rice, tofu, dry noodles, bean buns, normal buns, garlic buns, and some flour and oil. Monkey also wanted a new bed mat, claiming his was getting too flat, which really didn't make much sense. Crane wanted a new hot, as his had been burnt during all the fighting, and Viper was asking for a new spike for her tail. Even Mantis was asking for a special ointment for some burns he had on his face.

"Can I help you, oh great Dragon Warrior?" A pig asked, bowing deeply.

"Uhm, just give me a minute, I have this list, and it's uh, pretty long." The pig stared up at him, and Po coughed. "Well this is awkward…" Po backed away slowly.

Out of range of the pig's crazed staring, he looked back down at the list. He had forgotten everything on it already. Which erally didn't surprise him. It was good Shifu gave him a list.

But as he looked over the list again, he realized there was nothing on the list that was for Tigress. _I'll have to get her something. It will help make up for last night!_

He returned to the shop keeper, who hadn't moved, or blinked, since he had left. "Could you, I don't know, get everything on this list in a pile for me? Cause, you know, that would be totally awesome." The pig squealed and grabbed the list, bolting towards the first item, leaving Po standing in shock.

"OK, well, I'll be back later, I guess." Po backed out of the shop as the pig continued to scurry about.

Po began to wander the market, looking into random shops, trying to find something Tigress would enjoy.

An extremely hard task, as Po soon came to find out.

"What do you get someone who does nothing but fight and work out?" He asked aloud in an exasperated tone. "Hand straps? Weights? A staff?"

"Perhaps something that is unexpected, sensitive, and special?" An elderly voice said from behind him.

Po turned around. "Yes! Exactly! Which store sells sensitive things!" Looking around, he saw no one behind him.

Until he looked down. At the seer. "Why is it you always seem to be showing up to save me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Because you, Po, manage to find yourself in many situations where the wrong choice will leave you dead. And buying gifts for a woman?" The seer began to walk past him, patting his arm. "This may be your hardest job yet."

"Whaaaat, come on. It can't be that bad." He stopped and thought. "Can it?"

"Well, seeing how distracted you are, it can be yes."

"I'm not distracted." Po mumbled, twiddling his fingers. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you are. You have lost sight and direction already. You attained inner peace, and now it seems you may lose it." The seer looked back at him. "You made the mistake of thinking solely of using that peace to save your friends, of using it to gain strength and power, when it was meant to save you, to bring you focus and balance."

"Pfffft, it did too save me. I was like, catching firey chunks of metal!" He struck a pose, holding his fist in the air. "I am unstoppable!" But as he took a step forward, he found himself falling on his face, a small cane tripping him.

"Hmmmm, I believe unstoppable is a little too strong of a word." She sat down next to the fallen panda, who merely sighed into the dirt road. "Po, you have done nothing wrong. You have merely lost focus."

"Lost focus on what? I mean, sure, maybe I put all my attention on saving Tigress and, uh, and the others. But then I just got so depressed! I don't even know why! Even after that awesome talk with Tigress. Sure she ran away, but, you know, it was still special, I think." He turned to the goat. "Right?"

"The tiger is finding herself unbalanced. She is torn between keeping up her iron shell of strength and kung fu, and letting her emotions become seen and viewed. She is in emotional and physical turmoil. And you," The seer stated, poking Po with the staff, "And the only one she can open up to due to her feelings for you. But you will never be the man she needs until you attune your inner peace into true peace."

Po sighed. "And how do I do that?"

"You said it yourself the other night to her on the roof of the boat. But you did not truly believe it yourself yet." The seer began to pave around the outstretched panda. "Who raised you?"

"Wha?" He asked, trying to follow her voice, but finding his neck could not turn a hundred eighty degress.

"A simple question. Who raised you?"

"My father…" He answered slowly, suspiciously, and confusedly.

"And did he love you?"

"I'm pretty sure he still does. Though we left on a bit of a down note…"

"And did he ever do anything to discourage you or keep you from your dreams? Or was he nothing but supportive and caring?"

Po thought for a moment. "Outside of being a normal protective father, no."

"And yet, you have yourself convinced that you are nothing without your people and that your past must dominate your future and present."

Po opened his mouth to respond, but closed it. The strength of her words hit him hard. "I got too caught up in it." He muttered after a few moments. "My past is important, and good to know, but I took it in a way that I thought it was to define me, to make me a machine of awesome kung fu vengeance."

He looked to the seer. "And I completely forgot the rest of my life and those around me." The seer smile and nodded, then continued to pace, waving her hand to encourage him to continue.

He pushed himself into a seated position. "But I have a father who loves me, and I love him. He raised me, clothed me, and fed me, AND put up with me. I have incredible friends, a great master, and a great life. I have Tigress, and Kung Fu!" He smacked himself in the forhead, an amazing feeling of clarity and happiness overwhelming his senses. "So what am I getting all stuck up on the past for! I can't change it, and I can only accept it and live my life as bodaciously awesome as possible while keeping them in my mind!" He spun around to look at the seer. "You are amazing!"

But when he turned around, she was not behind him.

There were just two boxes of radishes.

A small, burnt toy panda.

And a single, beautiful, tiger lily.

**That seer always appearing and disappearing. Like batman. Without the batmobile. Maybe theres a connection there… small old all knowing future telling goat… batman… maybe…**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Little preview for next time, Shifu is next on the seers list of targets. And will Monkey get his new bed mat! It's completely irrelevant but gives unneeded suspense and drama to the preview! Tune in next time!**

**Please rate review and rave. I love it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Shifu walked along the rooftops, lost in thought. There was more to making the giant panda shop than he let on. Truth be told, he had no interest in dealing or interacting with anyone today.

He sighed and looked down at the street below. _These people are just like all the others. Oblivious to anything that can harm them._

It depressed him. Sometimes he just felt like no one actually cared about all that the Kung Fu masters did for them.

Until, of course, something went wrong. Then they were heroes.

He continued walking, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, watching and listening. Everywhere he went, it was "Dragon Warrior this" and "Furious Five that". It disgusted him.

He saw Monkey and Mantis doing tricks for children.

He saw Viper walking some villagers through ribbon dances.

Crane was roosting in some trees with a few other avian females, who seemed intent on inspecting his wing.

He saw Po walk into a shop, humming his ridiculous song and looking intently at the list he had been given.

And, if he squinted from atop the village tower, he could see Tigress standing far off in the distance.

His daughter.

He cringed as those words echoed through his head. _To be my daughter, I had to have been her father, which I have not been._

This depressed him greatly, but also confused him greatly.

"Confusion is natural when new information becomes known." Shifu last balance, almost falling from the ledge he had been balancing on. "And for a master who knows much, confusion is something you have become increasingly exposed to as of late. More or less due to the appearance of the panda."

Shifu looked around in shock, spinning his staff into a more defensive position.

"It is surprising really. You took her in out of love, out of the mercy of your heart, even though fear clouded you after your grievous failure." Shifu lunged in the direction of the voice, but instead found an empty street. "And you trained her. You trained her to be the ultimate warrior, the template that all masters wished they had followed. And through it all, she did everything you requested, trying to gain your love through works."

Shifu sped around the corner, chasing the shadows of the voice.

"But it never worked. She worked harder and harder, trained longer and longer, grew stronger and stronger. Not to become a master, not to become the Dragon Warrior, but to please you. Much like your first child."

Shifu tripped, falling to his side. He heard the tapping of a cane and the glimpse of a robe turning the next corner as he pushed himself to his feet.

"She become emotionless, as no emotion was given to her. She became withdrawn from social contact, as none was given her. She removed herself from everyday affairs, as she had no one including her in them."

Shifu turned the corner and found himself in a dead end. Ten foot walls surrounded him, and he let his staff fall to his side. His ear twitched as a cane tapped directly behind him.

"What do you want." He asked hoarsely. "Why do you prey upon my weakness."

"To make you stronger." The old seer said simply. "I am merely putting everything you know to voice. You have realized this all long ago, but even so, you ignored it."

Shifu fell into a seated position, staff lying uselessly at his side. "You seem to be a man of extremes, and your answer when it doesn't work is depression, anger, and bitterness when you could instead be facing your mistakes."

"I know I have done wrong. I know I may have completely failed. But what am I to do! What am I to say!"

The seer smiled softly. "That you love her."

Shifu's mouth opened, but no words came out.

"That you were a horrible father and understand that now."

His mouth clamped shut and he looked away.

"That you pushed her into being something she may not have wanted to be."

His fists began to shake.

"But that is what has you on edge. More so, the fact that it is the thing you forced her in to that almost caused her death on a mission you sent her on."

"Yes, I get it, you know everything!" Shifu exploded, jumping up and slamming his staff into the ground in anger. "I am lost, I do not know how to proceed, I just… I just…"

"You don't know how to be a father." The seer smiled at him. "But you will learn. You may have mastered Kung Fu, and you may have been merely her master most of her life, but you can still salvage what little time you have left."

"But how." Shifu asked, glaring at the old goat. "How do I do it!"

"You must find the balance between pushing and pulling. Being the master and being the father. Being the stern father and the loving father. Between listening and telling." She chuckled. "Simply put, at times, treat her like you did Tai Lung. At others, like you did when you raised her. And eventually, with practice, you will meet somewhere in the middle, balanced."

Shifu stared at her, mouth agape. "That is impossible!"

"It cannot be if you are to be ready for what you must allow to come to be."

That got Shifu's attention. "And what is it that will come to be?" He asked carefully, composing himself.

"Many things, many of them difficult for you to accept or allow. You will have to willingly release your daughter from your protection once again." The seer looked at him closely. "Maybe twice, if the fates are correct."

"Twice! And what danger shall she face! I'll put a stop to it!"

"No, that would be the wrong path to take. Do not let your feelings lead you to be over controlling. You are the fives master. You are Tigress' father. But, Tigress is a full grown woman. In that regard, the father must respect the daughter. Becoming controlling, will merely turn her away."

Shifu nodded, admitting that it made sense. He did have… control issues.

"But the first danger, the less dangerous of the many coming, will be merely a difficult mop up. I almost decided not to reveal this to you. But your acceptance surprised me, so I will reward you." The seer began drawing in the dirt. "The wolves that survived returned to the factory. They retrieved another of Lord Shen's devices. A different form of the same weapon, capable of being carried by hand."

"How is that possible? We made sure to destroy the factory and melt everything inside of it just before we set off."

"These wolves were fast, organized. Their leader was wounded and almost killed, and it is he who is planning all of this." The seer finished drawing and looked up. "Converse with your daughter, and she will remember seeing the walls of the factory lined with these weapons. It will be difficult, but they do not have the same power as the large ones, and the pack will not be as organized."

"What are we to do!" Shifu began to pace back and forth. "We are tired, weak, and injured. We are still several days cruise from home. I want new training for the five and the dragon warrior, a new hall, a new barracks. There is so much to do and so little time."

Shifu paused, his ears twitching. He slowly turned.

He had been talking to himself. The seer had vanished.

A small box of tea sat where the seer had stood.

And scribbled on the ground in a perfect circle was a simple drawing.

One that almost everyone knew.

The Yin-Yang.

**Alright, three places at once. What can't this seer do?**

**Anyway, felt a need to get shifu in there. He needs more camera time.**

**Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for some Po and Tigress action? Well, not "action", if you catch my drift, but yeah. Anyway, I'm done with the whole "seer talking to three people at the same time" thing. Enjoy!**

**Also, writing while listening to the Kung Fu Panda soundtrack=awesome.**

Tigress walked back to ship slowly, scroll on hand, thinking of Po, and of the seers warning.

Po pushed a cart full of food and supplies back to the boat, humming happily as he held the Tiger lily gently, making sure it came to no harm.

Shifu forced himself to find the strength to walk in the general direction of the dock, his thoughts clouded with thoughts of the wolves, and of how to talk to his daughter.

Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Crane sat on the boat, wondering why the others were late.

Po arrived first, and he got the others to help him get the supplies onto the boat. Shifu arrived while they were unloading, but offered no sign of helping. He merely jumped to the top of the mast and sat.

When they had finished loading the supplies, Po looked back to the dock, looking for Tigress. He had already given everyone their special requests, and Monkey was already asleep on his new mat.

She was late. The sun was getting close to the horizon, and it was casting long, dark shadows on the water. He sighed, worried. So he did what any kung fu master would do in this exact situation.

He grabbed several bean buns, stuffed them in his mouth, and climbed to the roof to practice.

He started with punches, kicks, and a few jumps. But when he landed wrong and almost choked on a roll, he decided to try something more gentle on his eating.

So he fell into a simple stance, and began repeating the moves that Shifu has shown him before he left to defeat Shen.

Tigress approached the boat slowly. She had decided to walk back instead of run, mostly due to her lack of focus. She needed time to think, and the walk back gave her plenty of time for that.

She had started trying to discover the meaning of her and the others having "limited time" before they would next be in danger. It could mean anything, and with how vague the seer had been, Tigress could not pinpoint anything in the rest of her words that hinted at the threats to come.

And she had tried as hard as she could to keep her thoughts on that. But the closer she got to the boat, the more she thought about… _him._

"What is wrong with me!" She found herself screaming out, startling those around her.

She admitted that she had a soft spot for the panda. He made her feel relaxed, like she could lower her protective walls when she was near him.

But it also triggered emotions she was completely inexperienced with. For starters, the idea she'd willingly give her life to save him.

This should be no different than from the way she felt for her team. She'd take a hit for any of them. But her mind kept running through two specific memories. Po being blasted through a wall while desperately clawed her way through gorillas and wolves to reach him, paws outreached. Her going out of her way not only to stay near and protect Po on the ships while fighting the hordes of wolves, but deliberately pushing Po out of the weapons direct line of fire when no one else even saw what was coming.

Yes she would take a hit, or a death, for any on her team. It was her job as their leader. But she had gone out of her way to save Po, to protect him. Would she rushed across a battle field because she thought Monkey would be blasted through a wall? Would she push crane out of the way because a weapon was aimed at him?

The answers were both no. But for some reason, with Po, it was different. Because she needed him. He was too important to her, and her feelings for him seemed to continue to grow every passing day. She went from barely standing his presence to practicing personalized moves between the two of them. She had never felt such closeness to another before..

_No, stop that thought right there._ Tigress growled at herself. _He is a friend. I'm just experiencing the emotional run off of the battle._

She suddenly found herself on the boat. She looked around confused. She did not remember how she had gotten all the way back to the boat. She looked over her should, almost expecting to see a wall with a hole in it from her walking straight through it.

She was almost disappointed when there wasn't one.

"There you are!" Crane swooped down, landing next to her. "Little late, huh?"

"I apologize, I went for a run and got sidetracked." She looked around the deck. "The others?"

"Asleep, except for Po and Shifu. Shifu is meditating on the mast again. Po is, uh, training on the roof or something."

Tigress looked him over. "Is that a new hat? It suits you well."

Crane seemed a little surprised, but composed himself. "Thanks. Figure with my old one burnt I should get a new one. And since the others were all asking for things, thought I'd throw it on the list."

"There was a list?"

"Well, yeah, you think Po could remember everything by memory? We were going to ask if you wanted anything, but you sort of took off." Tigress nodded, and Crane shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Oooook, well, I'm gonna go cut the line and get us on coarse."

Tigress let him leave without further conversation. She looked back at the village, now nothing but empty streets as the sun began to set past the far hills behind her. She sighed. _It's not like I would have asked for anything anyways, I don't know why I'm letting this upset me._

She stood awkwardly at attention on the deck. She looked to the mast, and honestly couldn't tell if Shifu was meditation or asleep. She looked to the main cabin, but felt no inclination to join the others in sleep.

Which just left the roof.

In all reality, she had known that was where she would head before she had weighed the options. The seers words were still swirling in her head, confusing her, and leaving her with only one real thought.

She just wanted to see Po, make sure he was ok. Then she'd be fine.

She walked to the cabin and jumped to the roof, landing silently. She was instantly blinded by the setting sun. _Well, definitely didn't think this through._

But as her eyes adjusted, she became slightly mesmerized. Po had his eyes closed, facing off to her right. The sun was setting brilliantly behind him, and she watched him as he slowly went through several forms she had only read about on the side of her normal studies.

He did them so smoothly, almost gracefully. He had to admit, it was attractive seeing a warrior be able to so easily control his body.

_Did I seriously just think that?_ She asked herself, hitting herself on the head.

Po heard a smack as he was pulling himself back into a standing position. He opened his eyes to find Tigress standing in front of him, her hand covering her face. "Oh hey Tigress, when did you get here?"

She sighed and shook her head. Lowering her hands and placing them behind her back, she looked up at him. "Just a few minutes ago. I apologize for being late."

Needless to say, Po didn't hear any of it. Tigress, mixed with the pose she had just taken, was lit up by the radiant beams of the setting sung behind him, making her eyes light up with fire and her fur glow. He was mesmerized, and couldn't help but stare. "Po?" Tigress questioned him, seeing him staring. "Po, is something wrong?" She looked down at herself. "Is there something on my shirt?"

"No no, sorry." Po shook himself out of it. "It's just that, you're so beautiful." Po's eyes got wide as saucers as Tigress' jaw dropped.

"What did you just say?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing! Nothing! I said, uh, I got you something! Yeah, that's it!" Po turned and ran to two baskets in the corner. "See, nothing weird or incredibly awkward said." He grabbed the Tiger Lily and turned to walk back to Tigress…

Only to find her directly behind him. She was looking directly into his eyes. He flinched, expecting a hit, but it never came. When he opened his eyes again, hers weren't that of anger. They were searching, almost in desperation.

"What did you say, Po." She asked again, slowly, quietly, almost pleading.

Po looked at her, and then swallowed hard. He held up the tiger lily. "I said… you're beautiful." She looked down at the flower, shock in her face. She slowly, carefully, tenderly reached and took the flower from Po.

"You bought this for me?" She stroked the flower gently.

Po shrugged. "Well, you know, I had some help on what exactly I should get you, since you're already so awesome and everything, but I felt bad because everyone else was getting something special, and you didn't have anything on the list." Tigress clutched the flower to her chest and fell into Po, who reflexively wrapped her into a hug. "Wow, you are just full of surprises tonight. I like this whole hugging thing."

"No one has ever gotten me a flower before." Tigress looked down at it in her hands. "I don't even know if I have a favorite because I don't know what any of them really look like." She closed her eyes, a smile spreading across her face. "Thank you Po."

"You're welcome Tigress." He held her for several long moments before she pulled herself away and walked to the edge of the roof, motioning for him to follow. She sat down with her feet hanging off the edge, and Po settled down next to her, more falling than anything.

They sat in silence as the light slowly died away, beckoning in a darker and darker sky. In the silence of the dusk, Tigress sighed. "I'm sorry I ran from you last night. I just, didn't know how to handle myself. I'm not used to, well, emotions."

"Aw, come on, it's no big deal. Just got done with a big battle, we all almost died, now we're all safe again and heading home. It's a lot to take in, and how long has it been since we all just sat around and did nothing?" Po chuckled. "I'm still trying to get over it all."

"But it's not just that Po, it's not just that simple. Not this time." She looked away.

"Well, what else is there?" Po asked, curious.

Tigress didn't respond right away, but when she did, it was barely more than a whisper. "There's you."

Po, didn't quite know how to take that. "What do you mean? What about me?"

"I mean.. my feelings… about you, Po." Tigress whispered back.

"Feelings?"

"I mean that…" She looked at him, worry in her eyes. Her tail began to thrash side to side. Her grip on the flower tightened. "I don't know what I mean Po. I don't know what it is I feel." She looked away from him. "You are special to me."

That's when Po understood. That's when it clicked. He reached out and took her paw in his. Though she did not turn to look back at him, she did not pull her hand away.

"Tigress, you are special to me too. In all honesty you always have been." Her grip on his hand tightened exponentially, but he continued regardless. "You may not know it, but your influence led me to my crazed desire to learn Kung Fu. It was you and your skill that pushed me to be better once I got Kung Fu, because I wanted to get closer to you. It was you that helped me attain inner peace, and it was seeing you, hurt and weak, that pushed me that extra mile to take out Shen." He sighed, looking up as the stars were slowly becoming visible. "Call me a dumb fat panda, but this panda has been thinking about and watching you for a very long time."

Tigress was suddenly pressed up against him again, burrowing into his chest, claws gripping his fur.

"Now, I don't know if you mean special as in like maybe… possibly… being more than friends someday, or special as in I'm like your sidekick in the never ending battle of Kung Fu justice." She looked down at Tigress, wrapped in his arms and looking out at the world passing slowly in front of them. "But, in case it is something more, I want you to know, I sorta… feel the same way… about you."

Tigress grip on him tightened again, claws causing small points of pain. But he didn't feel it. Po had been waiting his whole life to hold a woman in this manner, a woman he cared for and who cared about him.

It was dark when Tigress slowly pulled away from Po. She stretched silently as Po watched, then stood, holding out a hand to help Po up. She didn't let go of his hand when he was up.

She led him to the edge of the roof and they jumped down together. As Po reached to open the door, Tigress' hand bolted out and stopped him.

Their eyes met in the moonlight, the moon reflecting in Po's eyes and the stars dancing in hers. Fireflies filled the air around them, crickets sang lullabies.

Their faces slowly came closer, and Tigress felt as though time might stop and her heart might explode. But she didn't stop. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She pulled her self up, their faces barely apart, both of them holding their breath.

She pressed her lips into his cheek, giving him a light, tender kiss. The first she had ever given. "And this is my gift to you, Dragon Warrior." She whispered softly in her ear.

She slowly settled back down on the deck. Po stood there, eyes wide, completely frozen from the unexpected.

"Maybe next time," Tigress mused softly while stroking Po's face, "I won't miss." Realizing what she had just said, and blushing hard, she hurried into sleeping cabin.

Po stood there for a long moment before he finally reached up with one Po and gently, tenderly rubbed his cheek.

Tigress had just kissed him. TIGRESS had just KISSED HIM.

He stepped into the sleeping cabin, his hand still on his cheek. Tigress was already laying on her mat, eyes closed. When Po looked down though, his mat was not in its original position. He looked around, then saw it peeking out in the far corner.

Right next to Tigress.

He tiptoed to his bed and slowly laid down on his back. Looking up at the roof, he tried to think about everything that had just happened. But the only thing filling his head was that of Tigress, and how wonderful her soft breathing sounded.

_I'm going to take things slow. Steady. Smart._ He thought to himself as sleep closed in on the edges of his vision. _I'm going to make this work._

**Whelp, thar she blows. A little bit of master on master "action". Hope you enjoy it! Little longer than the others but I couldn't help it, had to make this scene perfect in my mind. Anyway, for those who aren't all about story and romance, fighting is up and coming if my story progresses the way it should. I may not update for a while though as I have relatives coming in for the next week on top of college classes and work. Rough tough.**

**Please review, pm your thoughts, give an "out of five" rating, prattle on about how I messed up so and so part of the character. I want to improve and make my writing better and more accurate.**

**Nananananananananananananana nanana BATMAAAAAAAAAN**

**That'd be a good crossover… Po as batman, Tigress as Catwoman. GET SOME.**

**Or would shifu be batman and po robin…. Huh…..**


End file.
